It's Okay Now
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Harry can feel the blood pouring as his body numbs. He writes a last letter, in hopes that his dying wish is heard. Who will receive it, he wonders. In the darkness, Harry swims. But it was okay, he'll be with Sirius, mum and dad soon. It was all okay. He wasn't angry anymore and the pain was dying, just like him. It was okay. All okay. Okay.
1. Letter to an Unexpected Rescuer

**A/N: Hello, people! WARNING! THIS IS SAD! **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beat.**

**ENJOY!**

_To Whom it May Concern, _

_ I'm not very good at this, but I'll try anyway._

_I know you're ready to toss this letter aside, or maybe even be ready to burn it, but I beg that you don't! This is important._

_Several years ago, my parents were killed by the Dark Lord. I was sent to live with my muggleborn mother's magic hating muggle sister and her husband. They are perfectionists, exhibitionists and refused to have anything to do with anything that is considered 'abnormal'. They hate magic and in turn, hate me for being magical._

_They treat me terribly. I was forced to learn how to cook at the age of four, because I needed to earn my keep and be appreciative of them taking me in when they didn't have to. I had to start my chores at the age of five. For the past eleven years, I've been trimming hedges, cutting grass, painting the house, planting gardens, washing dishes, dusting everything, waxing, sweeping and mopping the floors, washing and mending clothing, cooking all the meals and living in a small cupboard under the stairs. _

_Briefly, for a couple years while going to Hogwarts, I was given my cousin's second bedroom, but they put several locks on the door. They bolted the window after replacing the regular glass with tempered glass and then placed bars on the outside. I was only allowed a small cot and a broken lamp. They placed a cat flap on the door, so they could push food inside, if they even bothered to feed me. And I could only leave for chores or the lavatory. I could only take five minute cold showers and could only used the lav once a day, so I had to wait until I was allowed to go. They began locking away my trunk and school things after my third year, so I was alone with my owl the whole time._

_This Summer, they decided to throw me back in the cupboard because my godfather passed and without his threat, they could treat me however they want._

_Besides being treated like a House Elf my whole life, they did __**other **__things. They had stopped when my godfather threatened them, but once he died, they had free reign to do whatever they wished. No one would believe me when I spoke of the things they did, like they couldn't believe that muggles were capable of such things. Dumbledore especially told me that I was being rude and ungrateful. He has a Pensieve in his office. He knows I'm terrible at Occlumency and that I can't fabricate fake memories, but he refuses to believe me!_

_Only a few people do, but that can't very well do anything about it. My best mate and his brothers rescued me from here in my second year. Because they blew the window out, my uncle replaced the glass with tempered glass, preventing me from leaving even if the bars were pulled away again. But no one believes kids. What would we know about the harshness of the world, even though some of us have lost family to the war and __**do**_ _in fact know pain?_

_My uncle has been doing things, to try and 'beat the freakishness out' of me. My magic has somewhat erased the evidence. I read that they're called glamours. I have scars in places that people shouldn't be injured, my back looks like tree bark. _

_The beatings weren't so bad when the evidence would always disappear, allowing me to somewhat forget about it until the next beating. But when I was ten, my uncle went farther than he had ever gone before and it really hurt. It had stopped when my godfather made a threat, but now that he's gone, it happens all the time. _

_I'm told that I'm a freak and that it's all I'm good for anymore. If I were to survive this, would anyone I end up with (if I even did end up with anyone) take me, knowing how unclean I am? What my uncle has done, has tainted me further than any Dark Magic ever could. It hurts a lot, everywhere._

_This is the point of this letter. It hurts, a lot. But it's okay now. It won't hurt for much longer._

_I beg you to take this to Rita Skeeter. She has a particular way with ruining people's lives and there are several people I want ruined for doing this to me. For leaving me in this place and letting my uncle do these things to me. Enclosed with this letter is a list of my experiences at Hogwarts since my first year. Albus Dumbledore shouldn't be the Headmaster if he's allowing these things to happen to children. He's not as innocent as people think and I suggest speaking with Aberforth Dumbledore, owner of Hogs Head in Hogsmeade. I'd also like to point out that Albus Dumbledore knew for a fact that Sirius Black was an innocent man and yet let him go to Azkaban without a trial. Albus Dumbledore being the one to cast the Fidelius for the Potters._

_Rita is a master as digging things up and she'd love the list that is included with this letter. She'll know all the right places to look when she gets her hands on this and has my full permission to use everything at her disposal and any __**abilities**_ _she may have in order to get the information she needs._

_I beg you, whoever you are, that you do me this one favor, since I can't do it myself. I can feel the pain fading and my arm is becoming numb. It's okay. It's all okay._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

_P.S. Please take care of Hedwig, she's brilliant and can make it past any wards out there. She's good and loyal too. _

_P.P.S. You'll find my body at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Thank you for your time._

Harry looked up at Hedwig and gave a faint smile. He tucked the letter in an envelope along with the other pieces of paper and sealed them inside. He gave her the letter, which she took sadly. She bumped her head against his.

"Take that to someone that we know hates Dumbledore, Hedwig. And stay with them. I won't be awake if you return."

She hooted.

He reached up with a bloodied hand and pet her head, leaving a red streak on the side of her head. "I love you, Hedwig."

She bumped heads with him again and took flight.

Harry laid on the floor of Dudley's second bedroom, where uncle Vernon had locked him in. In a last effort, he had used what he could of his magic to cast a silencing charm and then Bombarda Maxima on the wall, to let Hedwig out. By the time his uncle noticed, there would nothing he could do to Harry, because Harry would no longer be there.

But it was okay. He was glad. He'd be with Sirius, mum and dad soon. It was all okay.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, working on his never-ending pile of paperwork. He'd give anything for a distraction. Anything!

**Hoot!**

He jumped and looked toward the only window in the room to see a beautiful snowy owl sitting on the railing, holding a letter in its beak.

It hooted again.

He waved a hand and it flew into the room, landing on his desk. He took in the red on the side of her head and the red on the letter. Ink or blood?

**Hoot!**

He took the letter and did a quick scan with his wand to ensure that it was safe. When that was done, he opened it. There was a three page long list and then the actual letter.

He looked at the letter first, sure that he wouldn't understand the list if he didn't.

His eyes swept over the way it was written in the beginning and he was sorely tempted to ignore it. But when he read the words, 'This is important', he kept his eyes on the page.

Gradually his eyes got wider and wider as the letter went on. The poor child. Sticking a magical child in an abusive muggle home had to be the most detrimental thing to do to a child. And the hints of rape made him see red.

He experienced the biggest shock of his life when he read he name of whom the letter came from. And the post scripts after it nearly gave him a heart attack.

He was on his feet, running out the door. The owl, named Hedwig, or so he had read, followed him. He ran from the manor, intent on getting outside the wards. Hedwig followed and perched herself on his shoulder as he ran.

He Apparated when he reached the Apparation Point, making sure to keep the bird safe.

* * *

Lord Voldemort felt it when Lucius entered his wards at an alarming rate. In fact, the man must've been running, because he was outside his study within a moment.

There was a soft knock on the door and he sighed.

"Enter, Lucius."

Said man walked in and knelt before him, his breathing was erratic and somehow, he had managed to remain in perfect condition, despite probably running a marathon.

"What have you come for, Lucius?"

He took notice of the beautiful owl on his friends shoulder and even more, he noticed the blood.

"I received a shock when this owl appeared, somehow making it past the wards and all, in order to give me this. I think you should read it, My Lord," Lucius answered, head bowed and letter proffered. "I don't have the right to deal with it but you do, My Lord."

The Dark Lord took the letter and took his time reading through it. Though he had guessed who it was from, half way through it, he was still angered to have his guess proven at the end.

"Isn't it obvious, Lucius? You're going to find this Skeeter woman and you're going to do everything you can to help her bring Dumbledore down. I however, have somewhere to be," he stated.

As he stood, he motioned for the bird to follow him as he left the room.

He was on his way to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

The street he appeared on was disgusting! He could never understand why muggles insisted on living in homes that resembled each other. The owl hooted and took flight, leading him to the right house. He noticed that the blood wards surrounding the property were gone and hadn't been fully active in years. Dumbledore's stupidity no doubt.

He easily unlocked the door and entered the house, not caring that the muggles inside would hear him. If everything in Potter's letter was true, then he was about to get some lovely torture victims.

"You! Freak! Get out of my house now! You are breaking and entering!"

Voldemort Stupefied the walrus like man and quickly took care of the horse and the mini walrus. He looked about the hall and noticed the cupboard, which was locked shut.

He blasted the door off and when he saw nothing, he moved toward the stairs.

His eyes landed on the door at the end of the hall. It was covered from floor to ceiling in all sorts of locks with a cat flap on the bottom. With the Alohomora, all the locks dropped and the door opened.

He didn't know what he expected when he walked into the room, but it sure wasn't what he was looking at.

Potter lay on the floor. Blood pooled around his naked body and the cuts littering his frame, were oozing more than just blood. He could see the small rising of the boys shoulders, which told him that he was alive, only just.

A dark aura was floating around the body on the floor and Voldemort was confused to feel his magic on the boy when he had had no contact with the child.

The darkness swirled slightly to form, him. A vision of him or something, similar to how his body was back when he'd first encountered the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Save him!" it demanded.

"Why should I?" he asked, though knowing full well that he did want to save the boy?

"He's a Horcrux! That's why I'm here and I can only keep him alive for so long since I don't have much power left! I've been collecting his power over the years I've nearly used it all up in just keeping him alive! Now get over here and do something! He's valuable and ours!" the image yelled.

Voldemort was moving quickly.

"Tergeo," he said, making all the dried blood disappear.

"Vulnera Sanentur," he mumbled, waving his wand over the largest gashes on the boys back, healing them instantly.

He used Ferula on the boys legs, bracing them just long enough until he got to Narcissa.

He quickly began chanting in Parseltongue, doing his best to heal every visible wound on the boy. He then turned him over when his back was healed. He ignored the boy's nudity in favor of just healing him.

When he ascertained that Potter was out of immediate danger, he sighed. Now he just had to Apparate them both to Malfoy Manor.

He ripped the tattered sheet from the small bed and wrapped it around the boy's waist. He then picked him up and Apparated.

He was walking immediately after appearing in the long drive of Malfoy Manor. Through the gates and into the great building.

"Mipsy!" he called.

"What can Mipsy bes doing for the Dark Lord?"

"Get Narcissa and bring her to me, now!" he ordered.

The woman appeared only seconds later and she was beside him immediately.

"What happened, My Lord?"

"Heal him first, then we'll speak."

Voldemort watched as Potter was covered in several different colors of magic. Narcissa taking her job very seriously. He was impressed when she managed to continue her work even after breaking down into tears.

"He's been severely injured. The internal injuries are horrible! He's been subjected to rape for such a long time, the poor boy!" she cried.

His anger skyrocketed. How dare those filthy disgusting muggles do something like that to a magical child! One who was revered as a hero! There were going to suffer!

**A/N: How was it? Please let me know.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**See ya, maybe!**


	2. Shock Filled Awakening

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, _aszurepon_(20th reviewer), petitedragon_25_(15th reviewer, sorry but it wouldn't keep the period), _Dafaque_(10th reviewer) and _ONNMT_(5th reviewer)! Thank you all! :)**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! *SAD***

Harry was floating. He was sure of it. He felt like someone would after spending hours swimming. That light as a feather feeling where every movement made you feel like you were still in the water. It was just like that.

He moved his head slightly, reeling at the light-headed feeling that hit him. Now he was nauseated. Wasn't he supposed to be dead though. Dead people didn't retch, so what was going on?

He moved his head again and groaned when his neck popped loudly. Though it didn't hurt, the odd pressure that seemed to be weighing him down, disappeared. The darkness he was swimming in, got lighter as a result.

Lighter and lighter until he felt that he was no longer swimming. He was laying down now. On something so deliciously soft, he couldn't describe it. If that was what heaven was like, he was all for staying for eternity.

**Hoot!**

He stirred at the sound. Was the Hedwig? Did she die too? He hoped not, because he wanted her to live and be happy.

**Hoot!**

There it was again, where was it coming from? He couldn't tell, it seemed to come from all around him. He was surrounded by it.

**Hoot!**

He shook his head again, in an attempt to listen more closely. Something soft brushed against his head, drawing his attention.

**Hoot!**

It had to be Hedwig, no other owl he'd seen or ever heard sounded like that. What was going on?

**Hoot!**

"H-hedwig?" he asked, surprised at how far away he sounded.

**Hoot!**

"Where are you girl?" he asked, wishing his limbs would listen to him. But for some reason, he couldn't lift his arm.

**Hoot! Hoot!**

Something warm and soft touched his hand, "Hedwig?"

**Hoot!**

"What's going on, girl?"

He hissed and jerked as a small stinging pain enveloped his hand. His eyes snapped open, to see golden eyes.

Hedwig was leaning over him, looking at his face. She hooted again and fluttered her wings again.

"I'm alive?" he asked, breathlessly.

She nodded her head and he looked around the room. It was spacious and lavishly decorated. Someone obviously had a lot of money.

"Are we safe?" he inquired, looking back to his first ever friend.

She nodded again, hooting as she preened his hair.

He looked down to see his hand bleeding slightly. "You bit me, to wake me up?" he was shocked.

**Hoot!**

There was a sound and Hedwig was facing away from him with her wings spread in warning. Then suddenly, they returned to her sides and she stepped out of the way, revealing whatever it was that had set her off on a protective stint.

He was looking at a beautiful platinum blond haired woman. She was dressed in a very fanciful dress robes and she wore a soft smile on her face.

"You're awake!"

He watched as she held up a clipboard. "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged as best as he could, "A couple minutes. One second I was floating and then I thought I heard Hedwig and then I woke up to a pain in my hand. It turns out, she bit me to wake me up. She just let me know that we were safe before you came in."

The woman nodded and wrote some things down. "Well Mr. Potter, my name is Narcissa Malfoy. You were brought here after my husband received your letter from Hedwig. She was very insistent. Lucius took the letter to the Dark Lord, who then read it and went to fetch you. I will warn you Mr. Potter, My Lord is very displeased with your relatives and has already spent some time dealing with them. I beg that you feel no pity for them, after all they've done to you," the woman explained.

Harry was in shock. "Tom saved me?" he breathed. He wasn't scared over using the man's name. It had always been he and Tom. Why should he care about what to call the man?

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. "He performed immediate heeling on you, fixing whatever he could right there and then. He brought you to me, because I have more experience in healing. I should tell you now Mr. Potter, you've been here for a month. During this time, many things have happened. I'm unsure if I should be the one to inform you," she said.

Harry gave a small yawn. "Whatever you think is best, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for spending your time taking care of me when you didn't have to," he said, bowing his head a little.

She smiled and ran a hand over his hair, apparently smoothing it over. Only then did he notice that he had no glasses on.

She smiled wider, "I fixed your eyes while I was healing you. And please, call me Cissy."

He nodded.

"Now, are you hungry for anything in particular?" she asked, pulling the clipboard again.

His eyes widened, "I even get to choose?"

Narcissa was able to keep herself composed. It was pureblood thing. She nodded.

"An apple, please?"

She gaped, "T-that's all you want? No Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, chicken, pudding, tea, pottage or even bread?"

"I'm okay, Cissy. All I need is an apple," he smiled.

She nodded, "Alright then. I will inform My Lord of your awakening and retrieve an apple for you."

She stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall. Draco was waiting by the door and he moved closer. She turned to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" her son asked.

"I asked him what he'd like to eat and he said he only needed an apple and he was shocked when I asked. The look on his face when he said, 'I even get to choose', nearly broke my heart. Those horrible people! He's probably not used to having a full meal," she cried.

Draco frowned at the door the Boy-Who-Lived was behind. He had noticed how little he ate whenever at Hogwarts.

"I hope My Lord finds out the extent of their treatment of him. I need to know everything in order to properly help him."

Narcissa sighed as Draco rubbed a soothing hand on her back. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "Mipsy!"

There was pop, "What can Mipsy bes doing for Mistress Cissy?"

"Mipsy, I need you and some other House Elves to collect a variety of fruit and place it on a large tray with a glass of water. Wait outside this door until the Dark Lord comes to enter."

The elf nodded and was gone. Narcissa sighed, "I shall go fetch our Lord."

She was in the basement, getting closer to where the screams were coming from. The holding cells in Malfoy Manor were much better than the ones at the Dark Lord's home, so he preferred to torture his victims there. Currently, he and Lucius were punishing Harry's 'family', again.

She knocked on the metal gate separating the hall from the cell. She fell to her knees in respect.

"Narcissa, why have you come? Is it Potter?" Voldemort asked.

She nodded, "He has awoken My Lord and he isn't bothered by the fact that he's here or that you are the one who brought him."

Before the man could respond, his prisoner grew bold, "That damn freak just won't die!"

"_Crucio_!"

When Voldemort finally let up, the fat muggle was unconscious.

"I shall go see him now."

"My Lord, there will be a few House Elves outside his room waiting for you to let them in. They have some food for him. Also, I should tell you that he had only asked for an apple even after being reassured that he could have whatever he wanted. I had the elves collect some more fruit for him just in case."

He nodded, "Well done, Narcissa."

She bowed and kept herself still until her Lord was out of her sight. She turned to Lucius, tears falling from her eyes.

He brought her close and asked her to explain, so she did.

* * *

Voldemort approached the door, three House Elves were standing in front of it with a tray balanced on their heads. He opened the door and entered first, allowing them to follow him inside.

Potter lay on the bed, petting his owl, who had turned to the door with her wings spread. She calmed once she saw him and turned back to her master.

Harry was smiling at her, giving her all of his attention.

"So Mr. Potter, Narcissa tells me that you should eat," he said, waving a hand to the elves. They rushed forward and placed the tray on Harry's lap. Then, they popped away.

Harry gaped at the food, "I just wanted an apple."

The Dark Lord conjured a chair for himself and sat beside the bed. "Well, when one is unconscious for a month, they need nutrients and it's quite obvious that you've never really gotten a proper amount of those in your life. You will eat," he ordered, folding his arms.

Harry reached out and picked up a strawberry. He quickly at it and took a sip of water. Voldemort gave him a look and he sighed, picking up a piece of watermelon.

When the Dark Lord decided he had eaten enough, they started talking.

"How long has this been going on?"

Harry frowned, "Well, I've been the House Elf since I was four. That was pretty bad, but when I was eight, I was sitting on the swing in the playground near the house. My cousin and his gang cornered me and decided that they wanted to play, 'Harry Hunting'. I was given thirty seconds to run and when they caught me, they beat me really bad. I remember being scared and angry and the next thing I knew, they were flying across the playground. Dudley knew I did it somehow and he told my uncle, who then got mad at me for hurting his Duddikins. That was the first time. It just got worse as the years went by. When I woke up the next day, all of my bruises and cuts were gone and he knew what had happened, so he took his anger out on me again."

Tom was not happy, Harry could tell. But he earned points for patience. The only reason Harry knew that he was unhappy, was because his scar was burning slightly.

"You mentioned how your friends believed you, but Dumbledore didn't. You seemed to want him to suffer. Any reason?"

"He wouldn't believe me! He has a Pensieve and a collection of memories, even ones regarding you. He knows I'm dreadful at Occlumency, so I don't possess the skills to fabricate memories. He refuses to tell me anything about myself and I have to find out from you in a roundabout way that I'm just being groomed to die. I destroy your soul pieces and then let you kill me, destroying the part of you that's inside me and then someone can kill you and you'll be gone forever. I'm just being used. My fame, fortune and even my life are just objects to be used by him," Harry glared at the injustice.

Voldemort quirked a brow. "And let me guess, he refused to let you stay at Hogwarts over the Summer. He pulled the 'my boy' game and tried to guilt trip you. You were then sexually abused and decided that you wouldn't be Dumbledore's trophy boy any longer," he guessed.

Avada Kedavra eyes were wide as he talked. He was privy to the old mans games. He knew what Dumbledore would pull. He was very disappointed. He was willing to sacrifice the Boy-Who-Lived all for the _Greater Good_.

"I'm also angry. I found out that Dumbledore was the one to hold the Fidelis for my parents. He knew for a fact that Sirius was innocent, so why would he allow him to be imprisoned. If Dumbledore wasn't so damn manipulative, Sirius would be here and I would've never grown up the way I did. I'm also pissed because he knew you had possessed Quirrell and he _let_ you in the school! Just to test me!" Harry growled.

"Magical binding contracts only work if the person is of age. I didn't have to compete in the TriWizard Tournament, but I had to and almost lost my life, all because he wouldn't refuse it. He pisses me off so much," Harry groaned, smiling slightly when Hedwig bumped heads with him.

Voldemort frowned. "That's what Dumbledore does. He's paints me as the bad one and he knows nothing of my goals. He just assumed I was evil when I refused to be cowed by him. I grew a personality of my own and because I was also a Parselmouth, he assumed I was bad. Sure, my way of getting things done may seem barbaric, but sometimes we have to take risks and do bad things in order to achieve our goals. Being the nice guy and holding people's hands, isn't going to work all the time," he told the teen.

Harry was silent for a few moment, before he locked eyes with the Dark Lord. The emotions swirling within had the older man on edge. "Why did you save me? Is it just because I'm a Horcrux, or because you pity me? If it's pity, then you can very well kill me because I don't like being pitied. I survived this long without it and I don't want, so please don't," he said, glaring.

Voldemort knew how he felt. He didn't want pity either. It was an insult and just as the boy had said, he had survived that long without it, getting after so long would just be embarrassing.

"I suppose I can relate with you. My mother was a pureblood and she had fallen for my filthy muggle father. He left her though and she had been disowned for being with a muggle. She died during childbirth and I was left to a muggle orphanage. I know first hand how muggles treat those who are different and I had my fair share of bullies. Dumbledore didn't believe me either and he wouldn't let me stay at Hogwarts. I was being 'ungrateful', according to him. I hated it there and I hated Dumbledore for not helping me, all because he thought was evil, for talking to snakes and being in Slytherin," Voldemort sneered at the memory.

Harry snorted, "I can speak to snakes too. And I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but Malfoy gave me a bad impression and everyone told me that dark wizards came from Slytherin, so when he was sorted there, I refused the hat and demanded anything but Slytherin. Am I evil? No. I'm a victim of circumstance. And if what you said is true, then you are as well. No one is born evil, but when people expect bad things from them and never give them a chance to prove themselves, then of course they're just going to fit themselves in the mould that society has created for them."

Voldemort stared at the young man. He was supposed to be in Slytherin, but didn't want to be because of Lucius's son. None of his followers had told him that the boy was a speaker as well. Although, it wasn't probably because he was a Horcrux. Still, he was not happy to learn this just not.

Then again, having another human who speak the snake language with he and Nagini, made him slightly excited. A language that only they could speak. It was intimate, in a way.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying the silence. Only when Harry picked up a few blueberries from the tray did he decided to ask some more questions.

"Narcissa will need to know the extent of your injuries. We'll also need the glamours to be removed. I can't even remove them, so you'll have to do that. Do you want her in here for it, or would you prefer to show me and have me tell her?" he asked.

Harry hesitated, chewing his bottom lip nervously. He didn't want Tom to see his ugliness. He didn't want the pity.

He sighed, knowing that it was necessary and with some help from Tom, he was able to sit up fully. He removed his shirt and focused his magic. He'd only removed the glamour once and it was an accident, but he knew what to do, so he just repeated the action once more.

Voldemort watched at Harry's pale skin was replaced with lines and jagged markings. Words were carved into the flesh, such as, 'freak', 'worthless', monster' and the ones that made him the angriest, 'slut' and 'whore'.

The was also a large scar going from the teen's left shoulder, traveling down to his right hip bone. It was tinted pink, meaning that it was fairly new, compared to the rest of the scars.

"The raping started when I came back from school and Dumbledore told them that Sirius was dead. Every night since."

Voldemort maintained his composure. He knew the boy was feeling his ire through his scar, but there was nothing he could do about hiding his emotions that well at the moment. He was just that angry.

Harry refused to meet the man's gaze. He didn't like seeing himself, because it was hideous, what they had done to. He was hideous.

Voldemort waved a hand and Harry's shirt was on him once more. "I have your relatives in my custody and I have more to torture them for now. Would you like your trunk?" he asked, standing.

Harry nodded, "Please? I need to do homework and since I'm here, I can do it now instead on of the way to school. That is, if I'm allowed to go."

Voldemort nodded, "I will allow you to continue your education and I will be teaching you many things as well. Your birthday is in a couple of days. I want you, to write a fake letter. Address it to Lucius, requesting his help. Mention something about the abuse and rape and how Dumbledore won't listen, even beg if you have to make it believable. I will be going through his mind and placing some memories there, so they'll correlate with the letter. He's then going to go to the Ministry and gain custody of you, so that Dumbledore can't try and force you stay where he wants. I saved the envelope you used and you will use it again, because it's covered in blood and that'll surely sway the Ministry in your favor. Also, Fudge doesn't like Dumbledore, so this should be easy."

"What about the Dursley's? It'll look suspicious if I go missing and they do as well. Won't the wards alert Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Voldemort smirked, "The wards have been inactive for years. They once worked, but haven't in a long time. Probably stopped the moment you no longer considered Privet Drive a home."

"When I started at Hogwarts," Harry confirmed.

"I felt the same way," Voldemort nodded. "The muggles will be tortured, imperioed and then returned until I want to torture some more."

He turned and strode to the door. With a glance over his shoulder he said, "Rest."

**A/N: Another one down!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harry/Tom stories. _What's in a Name?_ and _Surge de Hydra_. **

**See ya!**


	3. Heart-wrenching Checkups

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, _Alice_(40th reviewer), _yukikosnow139_(30th reviewer) and _coduss_(25th reviewer)! Thank you all!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

It was on July 31st, that Harry was given a check up by one of the Ministry officials. Malfoy Manor underwent a serious cleaning the day before so that there was nothing curious to look at.

The woman who talked with Narcissa about Harry's health and how much healing had to be done, was in tears. When Harry's took off his shirt and showed them his scars, the tears became rivers.

He was analyzed and the complete overview of his medical history popped up. Showing how many bones that had been broken in his lifetime and how many of them had been broken more than once. The scarring all over his body only made the story more heartbreaking.

When another Ministry official appeared for some questioning, he had come in to see Harry's chest, littered with scars. The man from that moment on, was gentle and kind o Harry, inquiring about his life and all the incidents that led up to him penning Mr. Malfoy.

"Why did you choose to send a letter to Lucius Malfoy?" the man asked, obviously not understand Harry's 'decision'.

"I've met him and spoken to him several times. Out of all my schoolmates, he is the only other parent besides the Weasley's that I know. Dumbledore refuses to believe me and tells me that I'm 'ungrateful'. I needed the help of someone who obviously doesn't like Dumbledore, because that meant that I would actually get help. The Weasley's listen to Dumbledore and he told them I was overreacting, so I couldn't go to them."

The man glared at his clipboard as he wrote Harry's reply down.

"What state were you in when he found you?"

"I was on the floor in my cousins second bedroom. My uncle uses that room whenever he's angry with me. He left and locked the door. I couldn't take it, so I wrote a letter to Mr. Malfoy, asking for his help. I explained part of my situation and at the end, I mentioned about how my arm was going numb and I didn't think I'd make it. I know there was a lot of blood, because I was laying in it. I got some blood on Hedwig when I asked her to take the letter to him. I got blood on the letter too."

The man pulled something out of his bag and indeed, it was the letter Harry had sent. Blood on the envelope and everything. The actual letter(which was a fake) had been covered in some of his blood to make it more believable.

"How did you feel when you woke up? When did you wake?"

"Yesterday. I met Mrs. Malfoy and she's really nice. She let me have food! And she let me choose!"

The sheer excitement in his voice had the man trembling. Harry was laying it on as thick as he could. Though the feelings about being allowed to eat and even choosing were genuine. Still, he wanted to come off as pathetic and needing pity and help(even if he didn't want the pity).

"Lucius verified that you were alone in the house, lying unconscious in a puddle of blood, nude and covered in injuries. He brought you to Narcissa who then took immediate care of you. You've been unconscious for a month and they were waiting for you to awaken before getting your permission to go to the Ministry about adoption. Are you aware of all of this?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to be adopted by the Malfoy family?"

"I would pay Mr. Malfoy to adopt me. So long as I don't have to go back _there_, I'd don't care where I go. Though I would like it if I knew the people, but I'm not trying to be ungrateful or anything!" he said quickly. Harry's eyes were filled with such strong emotions, tearing up slightly.

The man gaped and had to shake his head to get back into the conversation. He just nodded and continued to write, annoyance for Dumbledore prominent.

"The Minister will not be pleased to hear of what Dumbledore has neglected to do, concerning you. Let it to me and I'll see that Dumbledore can never come with a hundred feet of you, Hogwarts or not."

Harry smiled at the man, "Thank you, very much."

When the two left and the Manor was clear of the Ministry, Tom walked in the room, like he owned the place.

Harry still had his shirt off and he saw the strange look that came into his eyes when he looked at Harry's exposed hideousness. Harry quickly pulled the bed coverings up and shielded himself best he could, from those crimson eyes.

He realized that he hadn't thought of Tom's appearance once since waking. He was his snake self. No nose, or hair and he looked a little thinner than when Harry saw him in the DoM. Yet with all of this, Harry didn't feel repulsed. Maybe it was because said man had rescued him from hell, he didn't know. But he did know, that he wasn't scared nor was he disgusted.

"So, have you eaten yet?" the man asked, conjuring a chair for himself.

Harry shook his head and Tom snapped his fingers, "Mipsy!"

"What can Mipsy bes doing for the Dark Lord?" the little elf appeared.

Tom looked at Harry, who sighed. "Could I get an apple please?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "An assortment of fruits if you will?"

The elf nodded and popped away.

"You need to eat more food. It'll help with your healing as well as help you gain some much needed weight. You're a twig."

"Tom," Harry said, not caring that he was treading into dangerous waters.

"Why is my upbringing such a big deal?"

_To you,_ he mentally supplied.

Voldemort was astonished at his fortitude, but chalked it up to being a Gryffindor thing. "I was abused as a child as well. Also, abuse is not something the magical community condones. Children are considered a treasure. Everyone wants a child to pass everything down to. Those who _do_ abuse children don't usually make it to Azkaban in order to serve their sentence," he answered.

"Why don't you have any children then?" Harry asked.

Tom twitched, "I would like to have children with someone I like and who likes me back. Not because I'm the Dark Lord and they fear death at my hands. Or even because I'm powerful. Yes, Potter, even Dark Lords would like to have someone special of their own too."

Harry was staring at him in shock. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but that's very sweet," he gave a little smile.

The Dark Lord snorted.

"No, really!" Harry assured. "I want to marry someone who wants _me_. Not for my name, fame or fortune. I understand perfectly how you feel about this."

They were silent for a few moments.

The elves popped in and placed a tray on Harry's lap. He thanked them and went about eating some strawberries. He watched as Tom stared at his arms.

Though it was silent, it wasn't uncomfortable and it was actually welcome.

At the moment, Harry found himself liking Tom a lot. Tom had saved him from the pain, and brought him somewhere safe. And through everything the man had learned about him, he wasn't given pity once. There was a lot of anger on his behalf, but no pity and that made him respect Tom all the more.

"How did you know of my soul that is inside of you?" the man asked in the silence, fixing him with those crimson eyes.

Harry felt a shiver run through him. It wasn't fear nor was it disgust. So what was it? He shook his head and decided to ruminate on it later.

"Well, it happened after my uncle….the first time he….you know."

Tom nodded, allowing him to slip into silence once more.

"Did he speak to you about what he was?"

Harry nodded. "He was all happy about us being joined by soul and blood," he said with a shrug.

Tom's lips pursed. Harry had his soul and he had the boy's blood. Briefly, he wondered when he started calling the boy, Harry.

"Lucius has gone with the officials in order to get this done and over with. The case will be taken to Rita Skeeter and she will be given the hints to check up on Dumbledore. The old man won't make it out of this alive when she's finished with him," Tom smirked.

Harry nodded eagerly, liking the thought very much.

There was a knock at the door and Tom pulled his wand out, "Enter."

Harry gaped when Severus Snape entered.

The man stopped when he saw the BWL and then gave his lord a questioning look.

Tom waved him towards Harry, "He needs nutrient potions. A lot of them. Those filthy muggles abused him severely and Dumbledore let it happen. Lucius just had some Ministry officials here who spoke to Potter. Lucius is going for adoption, because the boy's physical state was _that_ bad. He isn't going back there, I refuse to let it happen."

Harry was shocked at the feeling in Tom's tone. He was dead set on this and Harry couldn't be any more grateful to the man.

"Do you have anything that'll take care of the scars?" Tom continued with narrowed eyes.

Snape's eyes went wide and he looked to Harry in wonder.

Harry only looked at Tom. "Can we just fix my back? That's the worst and it makes me the most uncomfortable," Harry said, looking down in shame.

Tom was lost. "Wouldn't you prefer to have your chest taken care of? Those words have no business being there."

Harry didn't answer and Tom became infuriated. "You think you deserve them, don't you?!" he demanded, voice escalating.

Snape wisely backed away a safe distance as his lord started yelling at the boy.

Harry didn't look up, even as Tom thundered on and on about how no child deserved such treatment. Even if they were deformed, disease ridden or already half dead. Even if they were a muggle child, they didn't deserve to live like he had.

Harry started when a cold pale hand reached out a cupped his jaw. He was forced to look Tom in the eyes and gulped at how close they were.

Snape's mouth dropped open at the contact his lord had made with the boy. His lord never acted that way with anyone!

The fact that he was deliberately trying to make the child listen to him and was ranting about his health, meant that he cared, in some way for the BWL.

He felt like he was interrupting an intimate moment with how the two gazed at each other. Obviously, they had forgotten he was there.

He blushed slightly when his lord began to...caress, Potter's face. He started hissing, the familiar tones of Parseltongue running over him. His mouth went a little wider when the boy responded in Parseltongue. What really had him stunned, was the fact that Potter had grabbed a hold of his lord's hands and was keeping them on his face.

The two were really in their own world and Snape was becoming more uncomfortable the more time passed.

They seemed to come to an agreement and his lord backed away, leaving Potter sitting there, staring at him.

"Severus, help him."

He was alone, with the BWL the next moment as his lord left with a small wave to Potter.

Snape placed his bag on the spacious bed and looked at the teen who was staring at him now.

"So, you don't have enough attention on your own, you have to seduce the Dark Lord?" he couldn't help but sneer.

The pain and anguish that entered those eyes. Lily's eyes, made him inhale deeply. Potter looked away.

Snape went about preparing the magical remover.

"You don't have to do this," the boy whispered, looking at the wall.

"My Lord asked it of me, therefore I will," was his answer.

He stepped forward with the vial and the boy shifted away. "I could do it," he said in a small voice.

"Will you really be able to reach them?" he inquired, making the boy slump.

Harry looked down as he removed his shirt. He didn't want Snape of all people to see his ugliness. The man would probably laugh at him and accuse him of seeking more attention. Like he always did.

Severus's eyes bulged when he got a good look at the boy's chest. There were words of all sorts carved into the sickly pale flesh. A long, slightly pink scar moving from his left shoulder to his right. There were several other scars littering the area.

When the boy turned over, to lay on his stomach, Severus had to stifle a gasp. Scars littered the full expanse of skin. Some overlapped and others crisscrossed. He was disgusted to note that there wasn't one section of clear skin visible. The scars disappeared under the boy's trousers and he could only wonder what else had happened. He found that he didn't want to know.

He placed a hand on the skin and frowned when the boy flinched and tensed immediately on contact. It was glaringly obvious that he was used to rough treatment and expected it some time soon.

He set to rubbing the cream over the boy's back, growling in annoyance when it only made the scars fade slightly. They were still visible.

"I'll need to make a stronger version of this. They're only lightening. Give me a few days and I'll have a better batch to use."

Harry nodded and sat up when Snape finished.

Snape was silent for a moment, before looking the boy in the eyes. "Did Petunia really allow this to happen to you?" he asked.

He nodded, "And more."

"Why?" the dark man asked.

Harry sniffed pathetically. "She hates me. Hates that my mother for being a 'freak'. She blames me for something I had no part in and lays all her anger at my mother, on me," he answered, throwing a hint in there.

Snape cringed.

"She had me believing all my life that my mother was a streetwalker who got knocked up and couldn't afford and adoption, so she was stuck with me. And when I was born, I was dumped of on my aunt, who didn't want me. She then died in a car crash with her pimp, or so I was told."

Severus felt a spark of anger run through him. Petunia would do something like that?

"Then I learned about magic from Hagrid when he picked me up and I hear all these things about how great she was. The same with my father. I still know nothing about either of them, except what people tell me and I don't know what to believe because they're only opinions that I receive. So I just gave up on it, since no one will tell me anything concrete. I learned at a young age not to ask Aunt Petunia about anything concerning my parents. It usually ended up badly."

Snape winced at the implications in the boy's tone.

Though he didn't like admitting to being wrong, he knew that for once he really was, and there was way around it. The evidence was glaring at him from the teen's chest!

Harry sighed and Severus couldn't stop himself from putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Harry looked up and they locked gazes.

His eyes, _Lily's_ eyes, were filled with unshed tears.

Snape gasped when Harry launched himself into his arms. He wasn't one for affection and didn't know how to comfort a weary and abused soul. Probably because there was no one there to comfort him when he was in the same position.

When the boy's shoulders began shake, he sighed and wrapped his arms around the shivering teen.

Harry was happy when the older man allowed him the comfort and the physical contact. The kind that wasn't painful or lustful. It was just warmth and kindness and it was what he needed at the moment.

* * *

Lord Voldemort paced about his office. He had to return the muggles tomorrow and there was so much work involved. Obliviating them and rearranging their memories to make it seem as if they were on vacation. No doubt Dumbledore would go and see what had happened to the boy. He would of course leave all the memories concerning the neglect inside and how they left him in the room in hopes he'd die.

If the Ministry got there before Dumbledore, then they'd find evidence of their actions toward Harry. But if the old coot got there first, there would be nothing left and they couldn't have that.

Luckily, he had had Lucius remove the automobile from the house so that it looked like they'd been away for awhile.

All they had to do, was shove the muggles inside and set them on a muggles street. They'd return home like everything was alright.

There was a knock on the door and Lucius entered with permission from him.

"My Lord, the Head Auror has stationed herself in the muggle's home along with a few others who aren't part of the Order," he said.

Voldemort stopped pacing and turned to the blonde haired man and nodded,"That's good." Dumbledore couldn't intervene now. Amelia Bones had higher standing than the old man and she couldn't be cowed.

"Dumbledore is under arrest and they're questioning him about everything. They're going through a lot of Veritaserum. The letter that the boy fabricated was genius. It was similar to the first one with a few things different and with the reworking you did in my mind to make it seem as if I was the one to save the boy, had them in tears. All the women were crying and the men were uncomfortable. The Minister himself is angry and is the one questioning Dumbledore. Rita Skeeter has been lurking around the Ministry and she's gotten word about the situation and has already set to checking on the boy's past after an anonymous tip from a certain wizard," he said with a pleased grin.

"So far, what they've gotten from Dumbledore is enough to remove the boy from the man's magical custody. Then the officials gave the facts of their visit here and how Potter was doing. The Ministry will conduct a thorough sweep of the Manor to ensure the boy's safety and that we can properly take care of him. If we pass, he's ours."

Voldemort smiled in relief. "Very good. I was speaking with the boy, when Severus came and I left them alone after convincing the boy to let Severus remove his scars. He was under the impression that he deserved them and I will admit to losing my composure when the boy refused to answer my questions on whether or not he thought he did," he shook his head.

"We have until tomorrow to torture the muggles, care to join me, Lucius?"

The man nodded with a feral grin, "Of course, My Lord. Let's make them suffer."

**A/N: Another one down.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

_**Check out my other Tom/Harry stories.**_

**See ya! :D**


	4. The Veela Inside

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to _Yana5_(70th reviewer), _Azera-v_(65th reviewer), _Darko_(60th reviewer), _Lenore_(55th reviewer), _AvalonLyon_(50th reviewer) and _AchillesTheGeek_(45th reviewer)! Thank you all!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry was adopted by Lucius Malfoy on August third, making Harry the happiest individual on the planet. The fact that he didn't have to return to the Dursley's nor did he have to go to Dumbledore, made him ecstatic.

Lucius even let him have full control of all of his vaults so long as Harry let him vote his seats on the Wizengamot. Since Harry had no real interest in politics, he relinquished the control to Lucius, meaning they weren't in Dumbledore's hands any longer.

Harry went to Gringotts the next day and took the heritage test, so they could properly discern a few things. It was relieving to know that he was financially set for the rest of his days.

A few things were reported however. Several withdrawals from his school fund and the one of the Potter vaults(which he didn't even know existed). Also, apparently Sirius's will had been read and Dumbledore a fabricated a note from Harry claiming that he didn't feel well enough to attend. The Goblins weren't pleased to learn that Harry never spoke to the man during the Summer.

Goblins weren't followers of the wizarding world's news, but most of them had read that Harry had been adopted by the Malfoy's because Dumbledore refused to remove him from an abusive home. These facts, along with the obvious theft from his vaults from the old man, made the Goblins angry and they immediately set about reclaiming all that was taken.

Lucius was shocked to see that Harry was the heir apparent of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black and heir to the Ancient House of Peverell. Harry was a very rich young man and had thirteen seats on the Wizengamot, which gave Lucius power over two fifths of the Wizengamot when combined with his own seats.

Harry took the lordship rings that would name him the lord of his houses when he turned seventeen. There were special charms on them that would protect him from hexes and jinxes, all love potions and a few minor truth serums. They rested on a chain around his neck.

He then took out some money and went on a guy version of a shopping spree. Meaning he got measured and then just bought a bunch of clothing in his size, not really caring about colors unless it was yellow or orange. He bought two pairs of shoes and was content with what he had for that moment.

When he received his list for school, they'd return to shop again.

Upon returning to the manor, he was cornered by Narcissa who immediately gave him an exam to check his health and see how he was handling the activities of the day.

Then, someone walked in his room. Someone he had yet to see in his few days of being awake.

Draco. He stood on the other side of the room with his arms folded.

Narcissa didn't pay him any attention as she ran through a list of questions and then demanded that Harry take a nap later on.

As she left the room, she sent her son a threatening glance and continued on her way.

Harry sat on the bed and removed is shoes with a sigh. The excitement of the day was finally catching up to him.

Draco pushed himself away from the wall and approached the BWL. "So, you're my new brother," he said awkwardly.

Harry nodded, looking at the floor.

The uneasy silence stretched and Draco groaned. "I'm sorry!"

Harry jerked back and eyed the Malfoy heir in shock. What?

"I was angry that you denied my friendship. I thought you felt that you were better than me and that you didn't find me good enough to be a friend!" Draco yelled.

Harry's brow twitched, "I _did_ think you weren't good enough to be my friend, because the first time I met you, all you did was whine and insult Hagrid. And then on the train you made fun of Ron and his family all because they weren't as rich as you. You're just like my cousin and that immediately made you unworthy of my time. I have no time for spoiled prats Malfoy. Maybe if you grow up someday, we can try the friendship, but not until you realize that your blood will do nothing for you in a real battle or in life. Since I distinctly remember Hermione putting you in your place several times with no trouble."

Draco gaped unattractively at Harry's words.

"I'm not a spoiled prat!" he sneered.

Harry snorted, "_Sure you aren't_. When you run to daddy every time something bad happens. When you lost your mind over a broken arm when you were the dumbarse who started it, yet you had to whine to daddy to kill the creature you disturbed. Your fault, but you couldn't suck it up like a man. When you always go to your father for everything you want. When you immediately don't like something if you don't get it on the first try or someone doesn't bow to you. Where you rub your wealth, which isn't even yours yet, which to be purely honest with you doesn't even _touch_ mine (because I have all of the Black vaults in my possession as well as several others), in the faces of those who aren't financially stable. Where you have to sabotage other people's hard work due to jealousy. Where you insult people all because they aren't of the same blood status as you. Tell me Draco, where is it proven in anything I've just said, that you aren't spoiled nor a prat?"

The youngest Malfoy just stared for a moment, before sinking to the floor.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who gets off on hurting others? When you would judge me for being brought up in a muggle household and not knowing wizarding customs because no one bothered to tell me something even when I asked. When you insult halfbloods and muggleborns. You go on and on about the worthlessness of anyone who isn't pureblooded. That doesn't sound like you want to be my friend when you joke to _your_ friends that me and the people like me are worthless. And might I just add, that while I am a halfblood on your list of worthless people, you added your _Lord_ to your list as well."

Draco's head snapped up.

"Oh yes! Tom is a halfblood and yet look at all he has accomplished. Hermione is a muggleborn and yet she's the most intelligent person in Hogwarts in the last fifty years, since Tom graduated! Tom and I are halfbloods who are both very powerful and world renowned. Blood does not matter in the slightest, Draco. You need to learn and soon, because you're going to make a mistake one day, and your father will not be able to help you," Harry said, frost coating his words.

"You really don't like me?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Harry sighed, "No. I'm not going to be nice. You've caused me a lot of grief over the years and you don't seem to have changed in any way. I _ignore_ you at school, _you_ are the one that comes and finds me! It's annoying. If I want to be around you, I make it a _point_ to be around you! But no matter how much I try to get away from you, you follow me, taunt me, hex me, ridicule me, hurt me, set me up and so many other things, all because you're petty. So the answer I have for you is, no, I don't like you. And I don't want to hear about how this isn't a very _Gryffindor_ way for me to act in this situation. I was supposed to be a Slytherin but _you_ were the one who drove me away. So, I'm just following your _shining_ example of what a Slytherin is like. I'm showing no compassion and delighting in hurting your feelings. It makes me feel a lot better, making you feel worthless."

He gave the older teen a sneer that rivaled his own, using Draco's own, 'I'm-better-than-you' tone.

He felt a small pang of pity when Draco began tearing up.

The great Malfoy was starting to cry.

"I was only eleven," he mumbled.

"That excuse doesn't work with me. I hate it when people do that with their children. 'Well, she set fire to the house, but she's only eleven, she didn't know any better!' Eleven years olds aren't stupid and I refuse to accept that. You are a spoiled brat. You need to come to grips with it sooner rather than later, because I know that you annoy even the Slytherin's with your attitude. And you haven't been eleven in five years, try again," Harry sneered, trying to keep himself steady.

"I just wanted someone who _wanted_ to be my friend. Not because my _father_ wanted us to be friends for political purposes," he said.

Harry's lips pursed, "Well you fucked that up didn't you? Even if I were to be your friend Draco, I wouldn't let you control me. I've had enough of that at the hands of my uncle and Dumbledore. I refuse to be anyone elses bitch."

By now, Draco was dry heaving and sobbing, which had really surprised Harry. The boy had actually let himself fall into such hysterics, all over some words. He was a lot more emotional than Harry had previously thought.

He stared for several moments. It actually took him five minutes and thirteen seconds to feel bad for Draco. Maybe the blonde wasn't as bad as he thought, if he could break down like _this_. The only other person Harry knew to break down in such a way, was himself.

Harry slid to the floor beside the trembling teen and sighed.

"Are you truly sorry, Draco? Will you try to be the mature man you claim to be?"

The blonde nodded as he shook.

Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Then I'll forgive you. But you really need to open your eyes and look at the world from your own perspective, not your father's and not Tom's. Yours. Then maybe we can be friends," he whispered against the older teen's hair.

He was shocked when Draco clutched at his shirt and buried his face in Harry's neck. He inhaled deeply and stilled.

Harry was about to ask what was wrong, when Draco's hands traveled upward and gripped firmly into Harry's black locks.

Draco's cheek rubbed against his and the blonde whispered something into his ear.

"Alpha."

Harry yelped as he was pulled down on top of Draco's hard body as the blonde wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Suddenly, his lips were captured in a heated kiss, Draco's tongue thrusting into his mouth swiftly, playfully swiping at his own.

Harry moaned as Draco lifted his hips, rubbing himself against Harry.

He gasped and pulled away, "Draco! Not that I find anything wrong with this kind of thing, but when I said friends, I meant _only_ friends."

Draco's silver eyes gleamed and he tried to pull Harry down for another kiss. Harry refused to budge and the pain that shot across Draco's face was terrifying.

Draco dropped his arms and legs and turned on his side, crying.

Harry was left, positioned over the blonde, wondering what hell had just happened. He backed off slightly and knelt there, thinking of how he was going to get the teen to stop bawling.

"What is _wrong_ with him?"

Harry turned to the door, where Tom stood. He seemed unimpressed with whatever Draco's mood swing was and looked ready to curse the blonde.

"I don't know. He came in when Mrs. Malfoy was giving me a check-up and when she left, he said 'sorry'. Long story short, we talked and by the time I finished explaining why I didn't accept his offer of friendship, he was in tears. It took five minutes for me to feel bad, so I tried to comfort him, but the he latches onto me, sniffs me and then calls me 'Alpha'. Next thing know, I'm lying on him and he's shoving his tongue down my throat. When I said I only wanted friendship from him, he did this," Harry explained gesturing to the teen laying in the fetal position.

Tom's expression changed immediately and he approached Harry swiftly. Latching onto the teen's arm, he pulled him closer and buried his nose in Harry's hair.

Harry shuddered as Tom took a deep breath, sniffing him like Draco had.

He was worried when Tom's body froze, just as Draco's had. The Tom was running his forked tongue over Harry's erratically throbbing pulse and Harry whimpered at the feeling.

"I know why," Tom whispered, making Harry shiver.

Tom moved back a step and looked at Draco, "He's a Submissive Veela, Harry. If he called you Alpha, that means you are his mate." He knelt a sniffed at Draco and shuddered.

"Why did you have to sniff and lick me?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair.

Tom turned to look him in the eye, "I'm a Veela as well, Harry. I use my abilities as such to gain followers. It's very useful. As for the young Malfoy, he's a Submissive Veela, whereas _I_ am a Dominant Veela."

"Then why aren't _you_ his mate?" Harry asked, confused.

"You went to Gringotts today and you didn't find out about your creature inheritance?" Tom asked.

"I didn't know that was necessary," Harry huffed. "I just did the lineage one. What do you mean creature?"

Tom sighed and pulled Draco up off the floor. He moved over to the bed and placed the blonde on the comfortable sheets. Tom gestured for Harry to sit beside the teen and then he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I hadn't noticed because you seemed ill. The scent of sickness was covering you like a veil. I didn't see you yesterday or today and when I took in your clean scent, several things happened."

Harry waited.

"You're a Veela as well, Harry. However, you aren't Submissive nor are you Dominant. I've never come across this before, so I would have to research it. The facts are, you are Draco's mate. _I_ am Draco's mate. Both of us are his mates. You are Draco's first mate, one whom he'll care much more for and I am his second, whom he'll care for, but not like he will for you. As for me, you are my first and Draco is my second. You'll have to find out which of us is your first, when you know more about Veela. The three of us are mates. I know that this is confusing, I'll give you a few books on Veela mating, but this can't be changed nor can it be ignored."

Harry sputtered, "Mates! To two men?!"

"Yes. Now, before you say anything else, you need to calm Draco down. Since you are his first mate, he'll seek comfort from you and take your words more seriously," Tom said, pointing to the still crying blonde.

"How?"

"Are you disgusted by the fact that we are mates?" Tom asked.

"No, not really."

"Then reassure him that you don't think he's disgusting. Right now, his soul is crying because he thinks you don't want him. Tell him that you just aren't ready yet and that you were surprised," Tom ordered.

Harry sighed and looked at the crying teen "Draco?" he said softly.

The boy whimpered, making Harry sigh again. Running his hand over Draco's arm, Harry chewed on his lip.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I've never done anything like that before and I was shocked."

The crying slowly stopped and silver eyes latched onto his. "You don't hate me?" he whimpered.

"No Draco, I don't hate you. I was a little scared because I've never kissed a guy before and you started doing weird things," Harry sighed.

Draco's eyes were only him, "So you don't think I'm disgusting? You want me?"

Harry looked to Tom for confirmation and the man nodded.

"Yes...I...want...you."

Draco launched himself at Harry and snuggled into the ravens hold. Harry awkwardly rubbed the blondes back as Tom reached out to run his fingers through Draco's hair.

"This is so odd," Harry muttered, still confused. "How am I a Veela anyway?"

Tom shrugged, crimson eyes glowing brightly, "You'll find out soon. For now, you'll have to get used to this. Take in Draco's scent and then mine. Your reactions will determine who is your first mate."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned down to breathe Draco in. He was spicy, like cinnamon and smelled strongly of apples. Thinking that it was Draco's shampoo, he moved on to the teen's neck and came across the very same scent.

Draco mewled and Harry jerked slightly at the sound. He pulled away slightly, wrinkling his nose.

He looked at Tom, who was waiting patiently. "I have to sniff you too?"

Tom nodded and leaned toward him, allowing Harry to take in his own scent.

Harry's body flamed instantly as he took in Tom's musky scent. He shivered and leaned away quickly, wondering what had just happened.

"I believe that I am your first mate, and Draco is your second. Your reactions to us were different and proved it."

Harry sighed. How was he going to get used to this? He was a Veela? And he had two mates? One his childhood enemy and the other his actual enemy!

Tom rested a hand on Harry's cheek, making the ten look at him.

"_**The moment I ssssaved you, you were no longer my adverssssary, Harry. You are mine, but we can go over that at a much later date,**_" he hissed.

Harry shivered again, but nodded in understanding.

They were no longer against each other. They were together now, in more ways than one.

He sighed for the umpteenth time. Too much happened in one day.

Tom stood, "Rest now."

Harry vaguely realized that he had fallen on the bed with Draco wrapped around him. He mumbled a farewell to Tom and promptly fell asleep, vowing to find out more when he woke.

**A/N: Another done. I received a questionable review. Tell me, is this story hilarious to you all? Is it funny that someone is tortured and just so happens to trust the people that saved him from death? Is it bad that someone who just realized that he has a mate, thinks that his mate doesn't care for him and therefore loses his mind in the grief? Is this story just a big joke to you all, because I'm an emotional person and typing these chapters leaves me in tears. I'm not laughing at someone's pain and I don't appreciate being told that my story is 'just a parody' and that it is fake!**

**Mates:**

**Draco- 1st mate, Harry. 2nd mate, Tom.**

**Tom- 1st mate, Harry. 2nd mate, Draco.**

**Harry- 1st mate, Tom. 2nd mate, Draco.**

**So, I decided to add Draco to the whole thing. I just had this feeling and I wanted to do it. How was it? Let me know!**

_**Check out my other Tom/Harry stories.**_

**See ya! :D**


	5. Life with a Veela Mate

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, _mizzrazz72_(120th reviewer), _PenPen_(115th reviewer), _MissD_(110th reviewer), _SakuraKoi_(105th reviewer), _emthereble_(100th reviewer!), _Theia_ _Pallas_(95th reviewer), _FallenThorns_(90th reviewer), _Sailor_ _Tala_(85th reviewer), _Anathema Sicarie Black_(80th reviewer) and _GarionRiva_(75th reviewer)! Thank you!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry let out an exasperated sigh. Draco was doing everything imaginable to monopolize Harry's attention. He was currently lounging across the raven's body, Harry having been propped up on the sofa in the library for the last hour.

As Harry attempted to read a book on Potions, Draco was snuggling into the younger teen's neck.

It had been a week since Harry found out about being a Veela. The first two days after waking up to Draco trying to remove his trousers, were rough. He was angry and annoyed. Not a good combination.

Once again, something else had to dictate his life for him. Would he ever get to choose? Anything? The annoyance came swiftly when he realized that Draco was worse than an infant. Clingy and whiny were the best words to use when describing him.

If he was not given the proper amount of attention he began to emit this piercing noise that just aggravated Harry to no conceivable end!

Harry had to indulge the older teen often, because Draco tended to take things into his own hands if what he wanted didn't happen fast enough. This was proven two days previous when he wanted Harry to pet him and the raven hadn't responded. So, Draco decided that he'd get what he wanted no matter what.

Harry had been startled from his book when Draco began divesting him of his trousers, attempting to do the same with his boxers.

From that moment on, Harry made a conscious effort to let Draco touch him as often as needed and cuddle whenever he wanted. Though he was annoyed, he couldn't find it in him to hate the blonde and just let him do what he wanted, making sure to run his fingers through those blonde locks in order to keep Draco in line.

He sighed once more, wishing that Tom was with them.

The door to the library opened and in walked the very man he was just thinking of.

Harry sat up a bit straighter and grinned. "Tom! Thank Merlin you're here!" he cheered.

Tom regarded them for a moment, before approaching the sofa and sitting on the only available space left.

"I have a ton of questions," Harry went on to say.

"I came to you to tell you all I've learned. Ask me anything," Tom said, fixing him with an expectant look.

"What happened to his personality?!" Harry asked, exasperated. "He was fine a week ago. I feel bad saying this, but he's like a puppy. He doesn't speak. Only whines, grunts and sometimes makes these high pitched squeaks!"

"Being a Veela Submissive, means he's longing for your attention all the time, seeing as you are his first mate. That's what all Submissives are like. I am a Dominant with experience and good self-control, which is why I'm not like that with you. You are actually a Hybrid Veela, rare, but not unheard of. You are neither Submissive or Dominant, but both at the same time. That is why you are so in control. The Dominant part of you has good control and from what I've heard, you have a strong will, which makes this easier on you.

The fact that you're so enraptured by everything I'm saying, positively delights me. You're excitement at seeing me shows your feelings and Draco's obvious feelings for you prove that we are all affected, even if you and I aren't as bad. The Dominant side of your personality helps a lot.

As for the Hybrid part, you have a Submissive and a Dominant mate to fit your needs. This'll keep you sane.

As for Draco, there's only one way for him to regain his senses. The petting and purring are his way of begging for intimacy with you. A Veela can seduce anyone with their Allure, but their mates are a different case. To ensure that the mate truly wants to be physical and that they aren't being overtaken by the pheromones, like with a lust potion, they aren't as affected by the Veela Allure. So, Draco has been trying to sway you into taking him for the last week. He's attracted to you and wants to bond with you permanently. When the bond is completed, the Submissive will return to their normal selves. Mostly. His personality will return, but he'll still be clingy but more vocal about his needs. And he'll demand sex often, just so you know."

Harry sat, frozen as Tom spoke. All of that to answer one question and he ended up getting a lot of answers.

"I have to….with Draco?" he asked, feeling small.

Tom sighed and nodded. "That's the only problem with this whole thing, because you're scared of men now," he briefly explained.

Harry jerked back, "I'm what?! I'm am _not_ scared of blokes!"

"You are. You don't notice it, but you are," Tom insisted. "Lucius and Severus informed me that you stiffen and cringe when they face you or come within four feet of you."

"What about you and Draco then?" he asked, trying to refute everything Tom was saying.

"I rescued you from _that place_. On top of that, I am your first mate and it is instinctual for you to trust me to protect you, to know that you are safe with me. Draco is your Submissive and relies on you. You're fine around women as you're okay with Narcissa and the elves don't affect you in the least. But other men, even though they mean well, make you nervous."

Harry thought about it and sighed. Tom was right. But still, the thought of having to sleep with Draco was odd. He had never been interested in men before and to find out he had two male mates, was unnerving. He did find Draco attractive and he knew what Tom looked like when he was younger, but he was sure he wasn't attracted to men. Was he? He had dated Cho for a while and certainly _did_ like her.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to give in sometime in the next two weeks, or else he's going to Hogwarts like that and that wouldn't be good."

Harry flushed darkly, "I've never...done anything like that."

"It's not much different than with a woman," Tom said with a shrug.

"I've never done that either," Harry mumbled, looking away even as Draco rubbed against him.

Tom was staring at him in shock. "You're, a virgin?"

"Yes," he mumbled, trying to get over the embarrassment.

"So, you have no experience whatsoever?"

"I kissed a girl last year, but she was using me as a replacement for Cedric and ended up crying after she kissed me, because she was thinking of him the whole time."

Tom remembered the Diggory boy and sighed. Not only did his mate have no actual experience in the sex department, he was also a rape victim and wouldn't be comfortable in his presence when sexual matters came into the picture. He'd literally have to be alone with Draco and let Draco guide him through everything. The young Malfoy was a sex addict and wouldn't mind taking control even though he was the Submissive.

He sighed, this was going to be difficult.

* * *

Harry paced about the room as Draco slept on his bed. Every night for the past week and a half, Draco had joined him in bed and wouldn't budge no matter how much Harry begged.

He had to have sex with Draco. Some time within the next week, but how would they go about it? And was it even possible when he was quite sure he wouldn't be aroused?

There was a knock on the door and he retrieved a breakfast tray and the _Daily Prophet _from the elves with a thank you.

He settled on the large bed and sighed as Draco shifted closer to him, flinging an arm across Harry's lap as he slept.

Harry opened the paper and gaped. There, on the front page, was a picture of the Dursley's.

**Harry Potter's Muggle Family Found Guilty of Abuse!**

**Well, dear readers, what you see above is indeed the truth. As many of you know, our Savior, Harry Potter has been adopted by the Malfoy family most recently. The reasons behind such had been disclosed for some time, but this reporter was able to get the scoop!**

**Harry Potter, who was fifteen when he returned to his relatives this Summer, had sent a letter to one Lucius Malfoy, pleading for help. The reason behind such, was because his relatives had been abusing him terribly and he feared for his life. A Ministry official, who had spoken with Mr. Potter about his treatment in the muggle household before being saved, said that Mr. Potter commented and I quote, '****I was on the floor in my cousin's second bedroom. My uncle uses that room whenever he's angry with me. He left and locked the door. I couldn't take it, so I wrote a letter to Mr. Malfoy, asking for his help. I explained part of my situation and at the end, I mentioned about how my arm was going numb and I didn't think I'd make it. I know there was a lot of blood, because I was laying in it. I got some blood on Hedwig when I asked her to take the letter to him. I got blood on the letter too.'**

**Many of you may ask, why was he left in such a place? If this happened, why didn't anyone do anything to help? The truth is dear readers, is that anyone who Mr. Potter told, did not believe him. A few friends who didn't have enough power to change anything, couldn't help him in that situation. **

**The Ministry official asked why the Savior had gone to Mr. Malfoy instead of anyone else and this was the reply, verbatim, 'I've met him and spoken to him several times. Out of all my schoolmates, he is the only other parent besides the Weasley's that I know. Dumbledore refuses to believe me and tells me that I'm 'ungrateful'. I needed the help of someone who obviously doesn't like Dumbledore, because that meant that I would actually get help. The Weasley's listen to Dumbledore and he told them I was overreacting, so I couldn't go to them.'**

**Why would Dumbledore call our Savior 'ungrateful'? Why wouldn't he even look into the situation just to see if it was false instead of insulting his ward, who was no longer his ward as of August third?**

**This reporter found the Medi-witch who examined Mr. Potter's health the day after he awoke from his much needed rest, which was a month after being brought to Malfoy Manor. The women was in tears as she described the injuries covering the legendary Boy-Who-Lived. With a complete medical history drawn up from her spells, she divulged some very important information with this reporter.**

**Harry Potter has suffered several bone breaks and fractures in his life, _before_ his attendance in Hogwarts. His physical appearance is under a glamour most of the time and he uses them to hide the many scars that litter his frame. **

**According to the Healer, the words, 'freak', 'whore' and 'monster', are carved into the Savior's chest, while his back is littered with cicatrices that criss and cross and overlap each other. The poor woman was sick after explaining her time with him, especially when she mentioned evidence of sexual abuse.**

**Even with all of this as proof, the Head of the DMLE personally went to Mr. Potter's residence and discovered that his relatives were gone. She remained in the home for three days until the family had returned from a vacation in America. Upon contact with the muggles, the Aurors were insulted and threatened and left with very bad opinions.**

**When the muggles were seized and held for an interrogation, their thoughts and memories were displayed before a full Wizengamot trial. The abuse was proven and many individuals were violently ill from the memories that had been displayed. Yes ladies and gentlemen, it was all true! Harry Potter, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was raised in an abusive muggle household and left with no help from his Magical Guardian, Albus Dumbledore!**

**Harry Potter had this to say about his adoption, 'I would pay Mr. Malfoy to adopt me. So long as I don't have to go back **_**there**_**, I'd don't care where I go. Though I would like it if I knew the people, but I'm not trying to be ungrateful or anything!'**

**Even through all of his hardships, he still fears the words so callously thrown at him by his Magical Guardian. **

**Dear readers, is this something we will tolerate? Our hero abused at the hands of muggles all because an old man didn't feel like verifying the child's claims? What other instances has Dumbledore neglected? What about the safety of our children within Hogwarts with such a man as the leader?**

**The Dursley's, Mr. Potter's family, are proud of what they've done and refuse to seek forgiveness. Their actions have earned them the Dementor's Kiss. As for Dumbledore, a full investigation has been broached and we shall soon see what is going on behind the scenes.**

**As for our Savior, words is he's very happy living with the Malfoy family and does not wish to be anywhere else. This reporter hopes that his hardships are few and far between from now on.**

**What will the next Hogwarts school year be like, dear readers?**

**We shall soon find out!**

**Your most loyal reporter, Rita Skeeter!**

Harry gaped in horror at the picture of the Dursley's who were in the midst of being dragged away by Dementors. The entire wizarding world now knew of his home life and that he had been raped! Dear Merlin how embarrassing!

Harry never noticed someone entering the room as he panicked. He never saw the shadow covering his frame, while he worried.

He jerked in surprise when something touched his chin, and he turned to see Tom.

"I take it you read the latest by the Skeeter woman?" the velvety voice inquired, crimson eyes flashing.

Harry nodded silently as tears trailed down his face. When had he begun to cry?

Tom placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed soothingly, keeping Harry's eyes on his own.

"It's okay, Harry. You don't have to hold it in. Let go," he whispered, letting his voice ring with magic.

Harry shivered as the tone and power rolled over his body. It felt good, strangely.

He moved his hands against the paper and the tears flowed more freely. Everyone knew now. They all knew what he had grown up in. They knew of his shame and his ugliness and he'd never live it down.

"Let it all out, Harry."

"I don't want to. I'm too emotional and it's annoying," he mumbled, trying to stop the tears.

"You're a Gryffindor. Wearing your heart on your sleeve isn't bad. Holding it in isn't going to help and you may just break down at a crucial moment in front of a large group of people. Where's that Gryffindor courage you always exude?"

Harry huffed, "I was supposed to be a Slytherin. I can't be a Gryffindor _all_ the time."

Tom's hand was warm and comforting, making it harder for Harry to keep himself in check. He figured that it was a Veela thing. Finding comfort in Tom's presence and wanting the older wizard to touch him even more than he already was. If this was how Draco felt, but worse because of his lack of control, then Harry could relate and pity the poor blonde.

Tom stepped closer so Harry's face was closer to his clothed stomach. "You can't bottle it all up inside all the time. It's unhealthy. Let it out," he whispered.

And Harry did. Not the loud wailing that Draco had done a week and a half ago, just a silent sobbing. He tried not to hyperventilate, but it was hard when breathing became difficult and his throat hurt from trying to hold the tears in for so long.

Tom's other hand cautiously ran through his wild hair and Harry just melted. It was a caring kind of touch. It reminded him of when Mrs. Weasley would give him a hug, long once over and a questionnaire every time she saw him, making sure he was okay and healthy. It felt nice and it made him even more emotional to think that Tom cared. Whether he did or not didn't matter at the moment, because Harry just wanted to feel. Not think.

Draco's arm shifted on his lap and blonde sat up to wrap his arms around Harry, sandwiching him between his mates. Draco began to purr and Harry sighed, feeling lighter the more the tears came.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all?

**A/N: So, some stuff happened. This chapter was different and I liked doing it.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

_**Check out my other Tom/Harry stories. 'Surge de Hydra' has been finished!**_

**See ya! :D**


	6. Helping the Veela Mate

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, _IHaveNoIdea_(150th reviewer), Go(145th reviewer), _mizzrazz72_(140th reviewer), _TealMouse_(135th reviewer), _Anaelyssa_(130th reviewer) and _GarionRiva_(125th reviewer)! Thank you all!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

_***Can't believe I have to do this, but some people are stupid enough to whine about it. There is sex in this chapter. If you didn't read the warning, don't whine to me about it. It's a M rated story, expect M rated stuff.***_

**ENJOY!**

Lord Voldemort sat in his personal study, holding his head in his hands. Could life get any more difficult?

There was a knock at the door and he straightened, not willing to let anyone see his emotions as such.

"Enter."

Severus and Lucius were the ones at the door. The two came in, bowed and waited.

"What is the meaning of your visit?" he asked, waiting for the men to speak.

Lucius stood, "My Lord, we are just curious about how well you are taking this new development, being my son's and Harry's mate and all."

He sighed and slumped over his desk a bit. Not the action of a perfect Slytherin, but at the moment he could care less. "It's very difficult."

Severus stood, "How so, My Lord?"

"Draco and I are mated to a rape victim. One who is not sexually interested in men. One who at one point in time, was our enemy. I cannot do anything with Harry for fear of opening some buried wounds. Draco is the one who will have to open Harry up to the mating, because no matter how much the boy may trust me, he's not just going to allow me to be near him sexually, because he still fears rape."

The two men stared at each other for a moment, letting it all sink in. Their Lord was correct, to be mated to someone with so many issues like that would definitely be difficult.

"We could always use a lust potion," Severus suggested.

Lucius nodded, "My son is hanging all over Harry. It would at least help Harry in bringing Draco back to normal. Though he might be uncomfortable when Harry realizes what they did."

Voldemort sighed, "I'll inform Harry and see what he thinks about it."

* * *

"Of course I want to help Draco, I'm just not interested in men in _that_ way!"

Tom sighed, "I know that this is going to be hard, but Draco will be with you all school year to help you get comfortable with this. As for the sex part, Severus suggested a lust potion, that way you would be able to help Draco. I know that you don't want this, but if you don't help, Draco will be like that during school and it'll get worse the longer you wait."

Harry did not like always having something important on his shoulders. Why was he always the one who could solve a problem? Why couldn't someone else be in his position for once?

It was Harry, no matter what happened. Neville fell off a broom and Harry would take him to the infirmary. Draco is jinxed and it's Harry's fault. Snape trips and it was Harry. Voldemort goes on a raid and everyone wonders when Harry will kill him. Harry gets fan mail, Harry gets stalked, Harry gets pranked, abandoned, abused, tortured and raped. It always happens to Harry.

He really wanted to help Draco, but he wasn't ready for sex yet. There was no way he could do it on his own and enjoy it. Draco was a bloke and Harry was as well. He didn't think that it would work because Harry wasn't interested. Would a lust potion even make him attracted to men?

He sighed, knowing fully well that he was going to do it, just so he could save Draco from an eternity as a mindless idiotic puppy. Once again, Harry was going to put away his feelings and help someone else.

He shivered. Sex. With a guy who wasn't his uncle. NO! What happened with his uncle wasn't sex. It was horrible torture and he was quite sure that it would be different with Draco. He wouldn't be in pain when it was over, that was a major plus! And he wouldn't be on the bottom, taking it. He had some control in his situation at least.

Yes, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Besides, the lust potion would take away his fears and since he would be doing it willingly, he didn't have to worry about being taken advantage of, because he agreed to it before hand.

"When are we doing this?" he asked, his outlook a little brighter.

"_You_," Tom said, gesturing to him and the blonde trying to attack his neck. "Will be locked in here for the night after you have your supper. There will be a purple vial on your tray and it will contain the proper amount of potion for the evening. You'll be fine after a few hours. Hopefully you'll be worn out before then and will be unconscious."

"You won't be there?" Harry asked in shock.

Tom shook his head, "No. This is between you two. I would only make the atmosphere uncomfortable. I _will_ however, be here tomorrow at noon, so you should be ready by then."

Harry felt bad when he relaxed more. It would literally be just him and Draco in the room. He didn't like that he felt better knowing that Tom wouldn't be there, but the man was correct. It would be very embarrassing to have him in the room with he and Draco were doing, _things_. Tom didn't look saddened by the fact, so he was probably okay with it. Harry at least hoped he was, for some strange reason.

Tom hand rested on the crown of his head and he looked up, "It's okay, Harry. It'll take a while, but I have unparalleled patience. I can wait for you."

The BWL flushed, knowing exactly what Tom was talking about. The older wizard was _that_ confident that he would be alright with this at some later date! Astounding!

He glanced down at Draco and nodded to himself, this was all going to workout and the blonde would return to his normal self and his own bed when it was all over. Then maybe they could forget about the last week and a half and just focus on the future. He was _all_ for that!

* * *

Just because Draco wasn't vocalizing everything easily, didn't mean that he was out of the loop. Harry had been shocked when dinner had come and Draco had zoned in on the vial. He proceeded to try and shove the contents down Harry's throat.

Harry had backed away when Draco flung the tray aside and crawled toward him on the bed.

With a few nudges and a couple whines, Draco succeeded in getting the BWL to drink the liquid.

Harry shuddered at the chill the potion created, traveling down his throat, shocking his insides at the freezing feeling it created.

That was not something he had expected from a lust potion. Wasn't it supposed to overtake him and make everything all hot?

Draco was smirking and he leaned down, pressing a kiss to Harry's lips.

The raven jerked at the heat in just a kiss. It burned. It was fiery. He had a feeling that the potion was doing it.

Draco raised his hands and ripped Harry's shirt from his body, shredding the material easily. He bent down and trailed his tongue over Harry's navel, laving at the pale skin that was now exposed to his gaze.

Harry hissed as the heat increased. The potion was definitely the cause of it.

Draco's hands traveled over his trousers and unbuttoned them, pulling them down.

Harry twitched as the heat was building. Every time Draco touched him in some way, it burned, heating his blood and making it hard for him to breathe.

He shivered when something wet touched his erection. Erection. He was erect! Looking down, Harry's eyes went wide as Draco's head dipped and his lips parted to suck Harry into that fiery mouth.

Hot! It was scorching him and he keened as the heat just kept on building. He was never taking a lust potion _ever_ again!

Draco hummed and swept his tongue over Harry, enjoying himself immensely. A week and a half of waiting and he was finally getting what he wanted!

He sucked hard, smirking around the cock in his mouth when his lover screamed. He raised his hands and ran his nails down Harry's chest, huffing a laugh as the lovely body beneath him jerked in response.

He leaned forward slightly, letting his teeth scrape against the hardened flesh in his mouth. He descended once more.

Harry gasped when the heat took on a new level and he was sure he blacked out.

Draco swallowed and chuckled, knowing that the potion had finally taken full control of his mate.

He pulled back, dragging Harry with him. Now he was on the bottom with Harry's balancing over him.

He ran his fingers over the raven's cheek and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Tongues battled and Draco relinquished himself to his mate.

Harry's hands were running over his waist, dipping with his muscles, memorizing every inch of his body. It was delicious and amazing to finally be able to relieve this pleasurable pain he'd been living with. He was going to get fucked and it was going to be spectacular!

They kissed fervently, moaning at the friction that was created when Harry undulated against Draco's clothed hips. Draco wanted his clothes off and grabbed Harry's hands, pulling them toward his shirt.

The lust filled teen got the idea and waved his hands, stripping Draco of his vestiture. Draco couldn't linger on the amazing use of wandless and wordless magic, as he was too busy swallowing his mate's tongue.

Within moments, Draco was pulled into his mate's arms, bucking against his wild motions.

Harry buried himself in Draco, making the blonde cry out loudly.

Draco whined, trying to get the words out. It was so hard to concentrate though, with Harry thrusting into him at such brutal pace.

Harry hit that one place that he needed and Draco's teeth latched onto his mate's neck, allowing his scream to be muffled.

Even after their release, Harry didn't let up, pushing Draco into another position and he could only comply happily, looking forward to the remainder of the evening.

* * *

Harry groaned and rolled over. He felt exhausted and wanted to go back to sleep. He felt boneless and sighed at the blissful feeling that fell over him. He had gotten a very good nights rest.

Something warm brushed against his arse and he twitched, eyes opening to look over his shoulder. His gaze focused on the hand that was rubbing back and forth slowly across his skin.

He followed the arm the hand was connected to and flushed when he met a pair of molten silver eyes. The owner of said eyes was smirking at him. Draco looked like that cat that had gotten the canary.

"You finally gave in. Thank you for helping me. I could help you if you want," his eyes flashed.

Harry rolled away from the blonde and pulled the covers up as quickly as he could.

"No. I'm fine, trust me."

Draco sighed, "I will change you by the end of the year. When I'm through with you, you'll be begging to fuck me into the wall, you can count on it."

Harry's faced flamed at his mate's words. Did he have to be so crude about it?

Draco sat up and stretched, not caring that the covers weren't doing their job. Harry's gaze was immediately drawn downward and he choked when he saw that Draco was hard.

"Want to help me out again?" Draco asked with a smile, gesturing to himself.

Harry scooted away, but Draco had had caught his wrist. "Please? I'll do you a favor if you do this for me," he pouted.

Harry's face reddened even more and he gulped. "Do I have to...you know...with my mouth?"

"Unless you want to, then no. I'm not complaining though," the blonde grinned.

Harry weighed it out. Do it and get a favor from Draco Malfoy of all people, or possibly be subjected to watching him wank in his bed.

He shrugged and leaned forward, wrapping his palm around the oxymoron that was Draco's erection. Hard and soft at the same time. Was his ever like that?

Draco groaned, "Tighten your hand just a bit."

Harry followed the order, refusing to look down. Instead, he watched Draco's face as it flushed slightly. His mouth dropped open and he hissed, making Harry cock a brow. Was it really that great for him?

Harry moved his thumb over the head and brushed it over the slit. He couldn't stop himself from smirking when Draco moaned loudly. To see the great Malfoy lose himself so thoroughly all because of a handjob. And he was losing it to Harry's hand. For some reason, he liked the control.

He squeezed and moved his hand a little, still refusing to look down. He didn't want to see himself giving someone a handjob. He was just doing it for the favor and quite possibly the feeling of accomplishment he was getting from knowing that he was the one to reduce Draco to a quivering mess.

Draco stiffened and hissed, "Just a bit more."

"_**What more can I do?**_" Harry asked, accidentally slipping into Parseltongue.

That was apparently it, because Draco bent backward and released in Harry's hand. Harry drew back, staring at his hand. His mouth twisted slightly. He may have enjoyed the control but the rest of it still didn't interest him all that much.

He moved off the bed, pulling the sheets with him to cover his body. He ignored Draco's snickering as he moved toward the bathroom, intent on ridding himself of the evidence of the previous night and Draco's desire which was currently drying on his palm.

When both were clean and clothed, Tom made his appearance.

"I take it you are back to normal?" he inquired, giving Draco a look.

Draco bowed slightly, "Of course, My Lord. Harry was very good to me." He turned and smirked at the raven who was trying to ignore him.

Tom sighed, "You are my second mate. You may call me Voldemort or Tom. Nothing else. Now, we have much to discuss. Mainly, your job for the upcoming school year."

Harry looked up and started paying attention.

Draco nodded, "I shall strive to do as you wish."

"Your duty is to kill Dumbledore."

Draco and Harry's eyes met and Harry shrugged, "I don't care. The old bastard deserves everything that is coming to him. I'll even help."

Both Tom and Draco gaped, but Harry went back to ignoring them in favor of that Potions book he never got to finish.

Tom turned back to his second mate and proceeded to explain the plan to get the Death Eaters into the castle.

* * *

When Tom finished, he held out two letters from Hogwarts. It was their O.W.L. scores and the lists that they would fill out for which classes they wanted to take and send back.

Draco did very well and he was content with his grades. It took some encouragement to get Harry to look at his own grades.

**The Ordinary Wizarding Level Grading system are as follows:**

**Pass Grades:**

**Outstanding (O)**

**Exceeds Expectations (E)**

**Acceptable (A)**

**Fail Grades:**

**Poor (P)**

**Dreadful (D)**

**Troll (T)**

**The grades for Harry James Potter:**

**Astronomy:** O***

**Care of Magical Creatures:** O

**Charms:** E

**Defense Against the Dark Arts:** O***

**Divination:** ***P

**Herbology:** E

**History of Magic:** A

**Potions: **O*

**Transfiguration:** O***

**Three *** mean the top three or bottom three. If they come after the grade, the student's grade is in the top three. One * means third place. Two ** means second place and three mean first place. If they come before the grade the the student is in the bottom three. Once again, the number of stars determine whether they are worst, second worst or third from the bottom.**

**Total O.W.L.s achieved by Harry James Potter: **

**Eight.**

Draco read his grades over his shoulder and groaned, "You did better than I did! Granger will be pissed to know that you beat her out for the top spot in three classes. I can't wait to see that!"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled out the list, checking off what classes he wanted.

Tom looked at his letter and fixed him with a surprised look, "Do you _act_ like an imbecile? These grades are a lot better than you _ever_ demonstrate. Except for Defense that is."

Harry stuck out his tongue and continued on his list. He chose DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. Not because he still planned on being an Auror, but because they were of his best. He'd like the work and therefore he chose something he'd enjoy.

That afternoon, Lucius took them to Diagon Alley where they visited Gringotts before shopping.

Harry, Draco and Lucius had to sit through half an hour with the Goblins before they were even allowed to see their vaults. Harry learned that creature blood immediately makes the blood of the person, even if they are a muggleborn, 'pure'. Therefore, Harry was no longer considered a halfblood, but a pureblood. the same with Tom.

When they visited his school/trust fund, Draco gaped.

"Only this for school? How much is in here? What did they think you were going to need?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, I was never supposed to go to my relatives. I was supposed to be with Sirius and if not him, then Remus. But Dumbledore wouldn't have it. This was supposed to help me from the beginning, but I only started taking from it when I was eleven. And they told me that there currently is five million, two hundred and thirteen thousand Galleons, several hundred thousand Sickles and a lot of Knuts in here right now. Every year, fifty thousand Galleons are added from the main Potter vault, or so I'm told. It'll stop when I turn seventeen."

Harry then withdrew the largest about he had ever taken at once, ten thousand Galleons and one hundred Sickles.

"I intend to get myself nice things this time, instead of deliberately buying stuff that would make my friends less jealous."

Draco and Lucius smirked and Harry shrugged again. Too often did he refuse to buy second hand things just to appeased Ron's jealousy or Dumbledore's demands. For once, he was doing this for himself.

As they walked through the alley, Harry and Draco both froze mid step and they flocked to a window. Before them, sitting on a lovely stand in the front window of the best Quidditch supplies store in Diagon Alley, was a new broom. The Lightningbolt.

It was the third in the **_'bolt'_** series. It was preceded by the Thunderbolt.

Harry and Draco both breathed, almost as if they were one entity, "I want it."

The next ten minutes they walked from the shop, their new brooms shrunken down and stashed in their pockets.

Sure they may be Veela and may be mates, but they were still teenagers. Both couldn't wait to try them out.

Harry smiled to himself as he ignored the stares he received from some people. Life with the Malfoy's was definitely better than he could've imagined. He was actually happy to be somewhere that wasn't Hogwarts.

Despite the sex part, everything was nice. He was happy. It was all okay now.

And hopefully, it would _stay_ that way.

**A/N: Another is finished!**

***NOTE!* **

**So, many of you are pointing out that Harry is a rape victim. I think that as the author of this story, I would know that very clearly, thank you. Many of you don't seem to understand Draco's role in all of this and claim that this was a bad decision on my part.**

**Yes, Harry in fact _is_ a rape victim. As such, he'll have problems with sexual intimacy with men. Harry had just found out that he is a Veela and is mated to two men. Harry is not sexually interested in men at all, making the whole relationship difficult.**

**Harry was raped, meaning he isn't going to just let Tom do what he wants. Because he'll be on the receiving end of it, just like he was with Vernon. But with Draco, Harry will be the Dominant and in a different position than when he was raped, changing the perspective of sex.**

**It is Draco's(very difficult) job, to sway Harry's hetero interests to help alleviate his fear of sex with other men. Through Draco's help, Harry will be able to open up to his mates more.**

**For those of you who say that I haven't thought this through, you're stupid. There is a plot. This is a story. It is fanfiction. If I want my characters to act a certain way, they will. Veela make what I want to happen, happen. If I want to add something interesting to my story, I can and will. It's my story, not yours. So bug off.**

**I know what will happen in the next chapter and the chapter after that. The ending is already planned out. I know what will be going on in this story, because I think ahead. Don't insult me by calling my hard work and joke and an unprepared mess.**

**I spent a long time thinking about this and if you're going to insult me and laugh at the idea of rape, then get lost. My story isn't humorous in any way and those of you who think that rape and torture are funny scenarios and are jokes, need professional help.**

**If you don't like my Tom/Harry/Draco story, then do me a favor and click the red 'X' at the top right of the page. I have no patience for bigoted idiots. **

***NOTE!***

**So on a lighter note, how was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Tom/Harry stories. '_Surge de Hydra_', '_What's in a Name_' and '_Friends or More?_'.**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
